


A special treatment

by Lily_de_Wakabayashi



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: CanonxOC, Captain Tsubasa Dream Team, Captain Tsubasa Golden 23, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, captain tsubasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_de_Wakabayashi/pseuds/Lily_de_Wakabayashi
Summary: A very serious injury has sent Genzo Wakabayashi to the hospital, in where he will receive a very special treatment from a foreign doctor. One-shot inspired byCaptain Tsubasa Golden 23manga and a vignette made by Getakichi, a drawing artist from Deviantart.





	A special treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un tratamiento especial](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527183) by Lily de Wakabayashi. 

**A special treatment.**

The chief physician checked the metal folder, which was on the patient table; he frowned to express his discomfort.

“Who is going to talk me about this patient?” he asked to the other doctors and medical students who was checking the patients with him.

“The patient is a twenty three years old male,” replied a young doctor, “who has broken his left zygomatic bone during the course of a match, without further complications. He is a goalkeeper and crashed against the goalpost. We are waiting for the Traumatologist to start his treatment. The patient has bland diet and intramuscular analgesics as medical indications.”

The other doctors wrote something quickly in their respective notebooks, while the chief physician listened carefully the medical indications, dictated by the young doctor. The patient, with his only useful eye (because the other one was covered with a bandage), looked at them one by one and stopped in the young doctor, the only woman and foreigner in the group. She looked at him briefly, in a cold and impersonal way.

“Oh, so you are Wakabayashi Genzo,” said the chief physician, slightly astonished by his famous patient. “I already heard about you. Are you in pain?”

“No, I’m not,” replied Genzo.

“Very good,” said the chief physician. “The Traumatologist will come later.”

“Okey,” Wakabayashi sighed.

“The medical indications has no change,” told the chief physician to the others.

The doctors and medical students nodded and left the room behind the chief. The young female doctor wrote something in the patient folder before leaving it in its place; she left the room without looking at Wakabayashi, who was staring at the roof. One hour later, the foreign female doctor came back with a different attitude; this time, Genzo smiled to her, regardless the pain.

“I thought you are not coming back, Dr. Del Valle,” he whispered.

“I´m late because Dr. Hashimoto got very picky with some patients,” replied the young doctor, while she took off her robe and let her hair down. “I´m sorry for being so cold a while ago, I didn't want someone to suspect about us.”

“You’ll have to reward me,” Genzo hugged and kissed her.

“I have a couple ideas for that,” Lily replied. “Have you made love in a hospital sometime?”

“No,” Genzo smiled mischievously and settled into the bed, “but this could be my first time, Yuri.”

Lily approached Genzo and began to kiss him carefully so as not to hurt him; Genzo held her against her body while thinking he would recover very soon with this very special treatment.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don´t own _Captain Tsubasa_ and I don´t make any profit with this work. Only Lily Del Valle belongs to me. 
> 
> **Author’s Note.**  
This is a translation of my fanfic _‘Un tratamiento especial’_, which was written in Spanish and published on FanFiction. I got inspiration from a specific scene of _‘Golden 23’_ manga and from Getakichi, a Japanese artist who used to make funny vignettes of _‘Captain Tsubasa’_, to write this fanfic. Getakichi inspired me but the plot was my idea.


End file.
